


The Night Sky

by KaedeYukine



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Constellations, Gen, Other, Stars, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: The night sky. The constellations. The tower. The slumber.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me. - He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist - Short Stories.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood / Shadowbringers) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

G'raha Tia... It was someone Kiryuu had known for a brief moment before he decided to seal himself within the Crystal Tower, situated in Mor Dhona. Slightly whimsical and mischievous as the miqo'te initially played a game while gathering aethersand when first met.

Kiryuu did not get the chance to know him on a personal level. However, there was one starry night which they both talked about their own background and somewhat turned out they were not so different. Both indulged themselves in the lore of Eorzea albeit different regions and enjoyed personal time whenever they had the chance. That was when the Auri had heard the singing voice of G'raha Tia.

Kiryuu listened silently and attentively while the male miqo'te sang about his home, that reminded the Auri of his homeland as well. Once the singing stopped, the Auri clapped which an embarrassed G'raha turned around with beet-red cheeks.

"Kiryuu! You should have stopped me!"

"Why should I when there is such an angelic voice to be heard?" Kiryuu complimented and sat down beside the male feline.

G'raha Tia punched playfully on Kiryuu's arm and chuckled, "Hey that doesn't work on me!" Kiryuu gave a minute smile and gazed up to the stars filled night sky. It was a fresh and rare look since Mor Dhona had always engulfed in the gloom. G'raha followed the gaze and spoke, "It's beautiful, right?"

"Yes it is." Kiryuu answered and lay down on the ground, kept his attention towards the celestial beings. Shuffling was heard and the male feline lay beside him too. It was a silent night but it was enough for the two souls to rest.

"Raha, that song you sang reminded me of my home." Kiryuu spoke and raised his hand as if he was reaching for the stars.

"So where do you come from?"

"From the Far East. The night sky looks so different here, compared to the sky of my home."

"How different? We share the same sky." G’raha turned his head towards the Auri and questioned, noticing how Kiryuu’s two-toned eyes glittered under the night sky.

"In the land where I am from, I can clearly see the constellations which we used to do fortune telling but here, the celestial beings are cluttered and unable to determine. It was as if they don't want people to read them." Kiryuu explained and pointed to each of the stars, drawing imaginary lines and connecting them together.

G'raha's mouth was wide in awe when Kiryuu was able to draw the star of Halone. "Kiryuu, did you see that!? You drew the celestial star of Halone! Tell me more about the way you do fortune-telling."

"I don't practice that. Only my mother knows because of her tribe. However, it's amazing to use heavenly beings as the guide." The Auri smiled and continued to draw, connecting the lines between each star.

"So, Kiryuu. Do you think it would be a success?"

"Of what?"

"Of able to understand or to use the power created by the Allagan Empire?" G'raha asked in his serious tone.

Kiryuu closed his eyes and thought deeply before answering, "There are a lot of areas in the questions with no answer. Yes, we can understand but are we truly ready for these powers?"  
"Maybe not now. However, in the future." Kiryuu turned and looked at the male feline, "People change and usually, I don't think they would change for the better."

G'raha smiled and nodded, "Somehow I agreed to that. That power they achieved... To do good or evil is one thin line in between. You're the Warrior of Light so maybe I thought I can get a better answer."

Kiryuu chuckled, "I'm not a wise man who can give sound answers just because I'm the Warrior of Light as claimed by the people. I'm just someone who wants to live his own life in any way he wants."

G'raha did not seem to be satisfied with the answer but understood his stand. Both gazed back to the brightly lit night view, enjoyed the gentle breeze till they had fallen asleep.


End file.
